


A Moment to Protect

by BlunderGod (PompousPickle)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pining, Takes place pre-MK9, giving gifts and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Sindel was beginning to grow fond of the Thunder God's visits to her realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Raiden/Sindel", by Igot2ne1problems

Their meetings were brief, few and far between. They were kept quiet, careful to only gather when Shao Kahn was away. And even then, the Queen and the Thunder God spoke in hushed tones, afraid of who might be watching over the emperor’s wife. “He’s getting closer to encroaching on Earthrealm,” Sindel said in a single breath.

“We both knew this was long coming.” Raiden spoke in even tones at all times, despite any possible threats. His trips to Outworld started out strictly diplomatic, for a long time. But the god quickly took to the Edenians living with the emperor. And so in empathy, he began to keep the queen and her young daughter company whenever he had the chance. “However, Shao Kahn is still bound by the accords. I have gathered my champions to fight for Earthrealm.”

“A few champions will _hardly_ suffice, Lord Raiden! My husband-“

“Lady Sindel,” Raiden reached out and grabbed the woman’s wrist, stopping her from her manic pacing. “If you feel such contempt for Shao Kahn, then he is no husband to you. Not one that deserves you, at the very least.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, pausing in her thoughts to glance at the god who held her arm. Raiden had always been so kind to her. Too kind. Ever since she was forced to wed Shao Kahn, he had been the only friendly face she ever saw, save for Kitana and Jade. It was a comfort to have him here, even if his visits were few. She removed her arm gently and took a small breath, strengthening her resolve. “I wonder,” she then said, resuming her usual demeanor, “What kind of man deserves me?”

Raiden paused only for a moment, to study the woman before him. Sindel could have sworn a small smile creeped onto his face before he continued. “Much like your first husband, I would imagine. A wise man, a fair and strong leader. A protector to his people.”

Her smile was a sad one, but tinged on the edge of hope as she looked the man up and down. “That sounds like quite the man, indeed.” She wasn’t sure if he meant anything by it, but she wanted to know. Still, she did not have enough resolve to ask. Even if she did, she saw no way out of her arrangement with Shao Kahn. No way except death. No chance for another love in her life. Still, Sindel was smarter than to let the pain show.

Raiden could still seem to tell however, as he put his hand on her shoulder. He then gave a reassuring nod, looking the woman dead in the eyes. It was another full two minutes before either of them spoke, simply enjoying being in the company of the other. “Has Kitana enjoyed my last offering from Earthrealm?”

Sindel chuckled. The “offering” in question was a strange picture-box. A television, the Thunder God had called it. It had taken some time for Raiden to even figure out how to set it up, but the Edenians were all quite fond of it, even if what they could watch was limited to the tapes that Lord Raiden had brought them. Her daughter, now nearly ten years old, would spend hours watching and re-watching old movies after her training. “It has proven to be a most valuable asset, I suppose,” Sindel responded with a coy smile. “Would you like to see her?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Raiden always had something else to do, someone else to speak to. Sindel was no stranger to being busy. She was no stranger to plans and conspiracies and working to protect and unite something so broken. Still, she wished these moments of reprieve could last longer.

“However, I do have something more for her,” Raiden continued. In a small flash of lightning, three tapes appeared in the god’s hands. “They are quite popular in Earthrealm. Action movies. Starring a warrior named Bruce Lee,” Raiden explained quickly before handing them over to the queen, who glanced over the boxes. They all featured the same Earthrealmer on the cover; a shirtless man in some sort of fighting pose. “In Earthrealm, he is a force of strength, and gives others strength as well. I thought the young lady Kitana would-”

“They are perfect,” Sindel said, a little too quickly. Between her daughter’s newfound love of Kombat and her love of Earthrealm movies, the thunder god had done a good job in picking out a match for Kitana. Another pause, before she looked back up at the man. “You really love Earthrealm, don’t you Lord Raiden?”

“It is a complicated place, but it is full of wonderful things.” Raiden then said, looking off beyond Sindel for a brief moment.

The woman couldn’t help but scoff back a laugh. “Your tendency towards vagueness will get someone killed.” She glanced down at the videos one more time before looking up at the god. She stepped in closer towards him, and smiled to herself when he did not back away. “I would like to visit Earthrealm someday. Ideally before my hus-before Shao Kahn decides to pay a visit.”

“That would be most ideal.” Raiden took a long breath, as though holding back words left unsaid. And Sindel so badly wanted to take another step forward, to kiss those words out of him, to make him speak his mind for once in his life. “I must be on my way,” the god finally said, his voice low and rumbling.

“Of course. An entire realm will not protect itself against a megalomaniac Konqueror, now will it?” She wanted to touch him so badly. Just a small touch. Just a little bit of what she used to have with Jerrod. Hushed confessions, soft touches, strength, security. Love. She could see that in Raiden. But she did not know if the man could see the same.

“I will give it my all to see that it never comes to that.” Suddenly, Raiden’s voice showed a bit of heat. Heat that the queen rarely ever got to hear from the god. Usually he was so calm, so neutral. It was good to catch emotion finally spilling from the man.

“Go on then.” Sindel insisted, stepping away again. “Earthrealm needs you, after all.” With a nod, the man disappeared, leaving them both unsure the next time they would see each other. What she knew was that Raiden’s heart was in Earthrealm. And she knew that she would do anything to make sure Shao Kahn never set foot there, if only to make sure Raiden was happy. And she would do anything to protect it, even if it meant one day giving up her own life.  


End file.
